Nadie que sea como tú
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Porque no hay nadie que sea como él, porque dormirse y despertar junto a él es parte de una rutina que lejos de ser tediosa o monótona, es amena a sus ojos. Esperarle es siempre su parte favorita.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Y~ aprendí la Lección de escribir en clases... más o menos, quizá no, porque aún lo hago cuando no hay nada importante(?).

 **No soy tan asombrosa como Hima-papa y por eso Hetalia no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la historia es mía de mí~.**

 **La canción que usé tampoco es de autoría, sino de Ana Gabriel.**

 **Pareja: PruMano**

Conste que ahora no escribí Hetero~

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _¿Quién como tú que día a día puedes tenerle?_

* * *

Está oscuro. Son las dos de la madrugada, y está cayendo una tormenta desde hace una hora. El viento gélido se cuela por la ventana entreabierta, moviendo las cortinas de forma casi espeluznante.

Las sábanas que pone su cuerpo se sienten igual de frías, por lo que el resultado es que sus labios frunzan, y se encoja un poco más en la cama. Eso le causa ternura al albino, se ve tan lindo así. Acerca su mano, pasándola por las hebras color chocolate de su pareja.

Su rostro se ve relajado mientras Gilbert sigue pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Se inclina, apartando algunos mechones que cubren su cara, y le da un beso en la frente. Pasa sus dedos, acariciando su rostro; entreabre los ojos. Dos somnolientos orbes color olivo le buscan entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Por unos momentos teme que lo haya dejado solo, pero rápidamente vuelve al calmarse.

-Aquí estoy- Musita con cierta dulzura

Él cierra sus ojos nuevamente, dispuesto a regresar con Morfeo, pero no sin él. Tira de su camiseta, atrayéndolo.

-Duerme conmigo- Dice aquello con voz cansada, y el agarre de su ropa se deshace poco a poco

El albino esboza una sonrisa, acostándose a su lado y cubriendo a ambos con las sábanas blancas.

Ya no están frías, ahora son cálidas, como los brazos que lo envuelven. No tarda mucho en conciliar el sueño, y con un superficial beso en los labios esperan a la mañana soñando con el otro.

 _¿Quién como tú que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme?_

* * *

Abre los ojos. Un suspiro algo amargo escapa de sus labios al encontrarse a sí mismo solo en la habitación, en esa enorme cama. Las sábanas, nuevamente, se sienten muy frías.

Gira su cabeza hasta la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo, el lado dando donde duerme Gilbert. Hay una nota. Vuelve a girarse, rodando en la cama hasta su lado, para hundir el rostro en la almohada, impregnada de su olor.

Aún le quedan dos horas para ir a la universidad, no hay porqué apurarse, ¿verdad?

 _El perfume de su almohada tú lo conoces bien._

* * *

Observa la página del PowerPoint, revisando una y otra vez la presentación. Mueve un bolígrafo sobre su mano, haciéndolo girar varias veces. Se dedica a hacer algunos cambios, antes de guardar todo.

En el mueble gran de la sala, espera, sin nada más que hacer y con un cojín en el rostro. El tic tac del reloj se hace tortuoso, y poco después le hace dormirse.

Ya son las 3 de la tarde. Siempre lo espera, en la tarde, luego de salir de clases, cuando no pasa a buscarlo porque él mismo está ocupado.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, y no es mucho el tiempo que pasa antes de que se gire a verle.

- _¡Mein liebe_! _-_ Se anunció a sí mismo, dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño- Hola

 _¿Quién como tú que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue?_

* * *

Sale de la cocina, llevándose consigo un tomate. Cubre un bostezo con su mano libre, está cansado, demasiado debería decir. Fue un día pesado, y por fin está en casa. Observa de reojo el reloj de pared, al tiempo que le da un mordisco al tomate. 4:37 pm. Debería llegar pronto...

-Lovi

Se sobresalta, casi atragantándose. Le había asustado, ¿Por qué demonios aparece así? Es más, ¿Cuándo llegó? Se da la vuelta, observando al otro.

-¡Maldición, no aparezcas así!- Bufa, casi le daba un ataque

El albino no dijo nada, sólo se recarga en él, y esconde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lovino gruñe en voz baja, mascullando cosas ininteligibles en su idioma natal. Lo aleja de los hombros, y es cuando ve con más detenimiento el rostro del mayor.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunta con un dejo de preocupación

Las blancas mejillas del Beilschmidt están coloradas, en sí, todo su rostro. Se queda en silencio por un rato, y luego niega lentamente con la cabeza. El sureño acerca su mano, y no le cuesta mucho saberlo.

-Ardes en fiebre, ¿te fuiste así?

-Sí- Es lo único que dice, con simpleza, mientras recarga la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro

El menor frunce el ceño de sobremanera- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo demonios vas a irte así?

Sólo esbozó una sonrisa, divertido, lo que hizo enojar aún más al castaño.

-Porque soy asombroso

-¡Asombroso e idiota!

Gruñe, enojado, y se lo lleva a rastras hasta la habitación. El otro lo mira algo desconcertado.

-Se me pasará si...

-¡Cállate!

No lo deja decir palabra.

La camisa que tenía puesta se la quita, así mismo con los pantalones. El ojirojo sonríe de forma pícara.

-¿Ahora?

Lovino lo observa un par de segundos, antes de entender lo que dice. Su cara enrojece por completo, y la lanza la camiseta a la cara.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Bastardo, estás muy bien para joder, ¿no?!

Suelta una risa, tan típica de él.

-No es para que pongas así, _mein liebe_ \- Choca su frente con la del otro, y se acerca a besar la punta de su nariz

El ojiverde hace un mohín, sonrojado hasta las orejas, y desvía la mirada- Ya regreso

Sale de la habitación, pasando a la cocina por unas compresas del Freezar, antes de regresar al cuarto. El albino está en la cama, y al parecer se ha quedado dormido. Se acerca hasta él, dejando las cosa en la mesa de noche y sentándose en el borde de la cama; le coloca una en la frente, y continúa mirándole fijamente.

Está realmente agotado, pero cuidará de él.

 _¿Quién como tú que con ternura curas su fiebre?"_

* * *

- _Liebe, Liebe_ \- Gilbert mueve un poco al castaño del hombro, este se había quedado dormido, y ya eran las 8 de la noche

Se siente mejor, el hecho de que fuera él quien le cuidase contribuye a su estado de ánimo actual.

Por unos instantes piensa en dejarlo descansar, seguramente tuvo un día de perros. Cuando él había llegado a casa, Lovino todavía tenía la ropa con la que se fue a la Universidad, y es la misma con la que está durmiendo ahora.

Por unos segundos cree que, esta vez, es él quien tiene fiebre. Sin embargo, su frente y cuello no están calientes.

-Dos horas más- Musita el sureño, entre sueños

Se inclina para besar su frente y sus mejillas, haciendo un camino de besos entre ambos- Cómo quieras, _Mein liebe_

Hace frío, así que le cubre con las sábanas. Se acerca a cerrar la ventana, no vaya a ser que hiele más. Cuando regresa junto a la cama, divisa aquella sonrisa en el rostro del italiano, y no puede evitar acariciar sus mejillas con ternura.

 _-Ti amo_ \- Sus ojos se entreabren un poco, somnolientos, y buscan los del albino

- _Ich liebe dich auch,_ Lovino- Besa sus labios, y se retira del lado de la cama, para recostarse en la misma y abrazarlo

Le da un beso en la coronilla cuando el menor se acurruca en su pecho- Descansa

 _¿Quién como tú que día a día puedes tenerle?_

 _¿Quién como tú qué sólo entre tus brazos se duerme?_

 _¿Quién como tú?_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este... One-Shot, y que les sirviera para al menos matar un ratito de Ocio.

Mein liebe: Interprétenlo como "Mi amor/Mi querido"

Liebe: Querido

Ich liebe dich auch: Te amo/Te quiero también

Ti amo: Te amo

La canción se llama "¿Quién como tú?", de Ana Gabriel.

Sin más que decir, me retiro. Y nos leemos en el próximo Fic que publique.

 _ **An**_


End file.
